Easy Does It
by Einstein's Toupee
Summary: Lily the tomboy, one of the few known muggleborn Slytherins, is not a chicken to back out on a dare namely: SEDUCTION. She comes out victorius with the challange and the heart of the boy who fell in love with his Pretty Lily
1. Introduction

A lone figure sat motionless in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express, looking idly at the fogged up window. It was raining outside, droplets of water splashing on the glass as the blurred shapes and colors of trees swayed by strong winds. There were no lights, shadows cascaded on the face of the solitary form but it was no bother of course, darkness its sanctuary.

The door suddenly drew open and a first year, head drawn down, came in not even noticing the occupant. Our previous one made a slight clear of throat and caught the attention of the boy, another curt nod toward the door made an obvious statement.

The young man cowered at the undoubtedly older student and stuttered a quick, "Sorry, sir." And then walked away swiftly, the eyes of the shadowed figure following the lad as he made himself out, the still unknown person relaxed and went back into staring out to the wet fields that they go by.

Until the compartment door once again drew open to reveal figures, three of them, with Slytherin seals sewed up on their dark robes. They show it with pride, their chins up high and motioned for the inhabitant to stand up.

The first of the trio commanded light be shown and they were washed in brightness, "I see you haven't changed much, my friend," a casual conversation to be started by a black haired boy who excelled most in Potions.

"Indeed, I agree with Severus," drawled the second with slicked platinum blonde hair, "have you no intention of changing your…way?" his pale blue eyes lingered on the figure that was now dwarfed by the height of the three other students.

Snickering, another boy with brown hair on his head added, "Quite, still, though, do you still prefer to wear pants instead of skirts, my dear Lilia?"

By the name the form is most defiantly a female, red gleaming hair poked out of the baseball cap being worn and answering them, she merely glared with her wonderfully green emerald eyes.

Snape took a step forward and tapped the cap twice before commenting, "You have been wearing that hat for six years now and I have never seen you take it off," he paused, eyeing the blue, dirty thing on his friend's head, "really now, have you no plan to—"

Lily slapped Snape's hand away and snapped, "There are reasons." 

"Oh, really?" the brown haired boy cut in, "and what is yours?"

"None of your business."

Luscious stepped in, "Of course it is, and you are, after all, one of us."

But it was clear that she had no intention of saying anything more, "Well, let us leave it to that. The train has stopped," Severus looked at each one and continued, "Evans, Malfoy, Zabini, we are now to embark on our journey through our last and final year in…"

~`~`~`~`~

"Hogwarts," breathed a lad with round black glasses, "by my wand, I missed this!" he looked around looking for his companions behind him. 

He was suddenly jerked forward with surprising force mixed with childish laughter, "James you're blocking the way of the new club leader!" the new comer declared tossing his head up and walked toward him like a king and when he reached our beloved Marauder, he paused and demanded a crown and scepter.

A hearty laugh from behind the 'king' evidently coming from a sandy haired boy, "What are you leader of, Sirius?"

Sirius straightened his composure and announced, "I am the proud leader of the," he paused and looked around, his eyes landed on their house crest and his eyes twinkled, "Gryffindor, er, G-g-uys…? I mean the Gryffindor Guys, yeah!"

James rolled his eyes, "Gryffindor Guys, huh?" he asked lamely.

"Yup!"

"Well, whom do you rule over, oh great and mighty and powerful and great and mighty and powerful—" 

"James you're repeating yourself." Said the werewolf grinning from ear to ear.

The boy with unruly black hair sighed, "It's a joke, Remus," he cleared his throat and continued, "leader and king of the club of Gryffindor people?"

"It's Gryffindor _Guys_, but, there's me and," Sirius looked around and saw a chubby boy running towards them, he quickly grabbed the boy with blonde hair and resumed, "Peter Pettigrew!"

Peter was surprised and gave Sirius a hug too, "I didn't know you cared so much!" and he pretended to cry hysterically.

The Marauders were laughing as they made their way to the castle in a horseless carriage, until James spotted something that caught his eyes. Lily Evans, the girl or boy with her or his group of Slytherins, James rubbed his hands together, "Ah, yes."

~`~`~`~`~

"Hello, my little itty bitty little tiny _short_ weetle Christmas tree," greeted James as they reached the Slytherins. James's gang all glaring at the other group of people and, of course vise versa

Lily's eyes flamed, "Hello to you as well, my disgustingly mop headed little freak," she gave him a sweet smile, "how _have_ your summer been?" she turned and headed in the castle, as did James and both ignored each other as everyone streamed inside.

It has been like that since day one and they've been greeting each other on the same spot with same gestures and same words for the seventh time. None bothered to stop them from fighting. It was fruitless.

~`~`~`~`~

Albus gazed at every student through his half moon glasses, the sorting has just ended and it was time for the welcoming speech so he stood up and made his speech, "Welcome." And then he sat down again.

Some of the students allowed themselves to snicker but noticeably, every one has respect for the old man. 

Minerva glanced at Albus and then stood up, "Now, since the Headmaster has given his speech, let us proceed," she cleared her throat and got a scroll and then read, "our Head Boy for this year is Mr. James Potter."

There was a aloud applause heard and James stoop up and bowed, remaining standing (let's just pretend over here, kay?)

The Transfiguration teacher smiled, proud at the boy who never failed a test, and then once again she read from the scroll, "And our Head Girl, whom will be having the pleasure of assisting Mr. Potter is," she cleared her throat (almost like a contest, huh?) the Prefect girls who qualified crossed their fingers, hoping and praying to Lady Luck, "well, it's Ms. Lily Evans."

Gasps and remarks of surprises erupted in the Great Hall, even Lily twitched as her name was said, _this is not right, no way am I going to work with the dork. _She did not react, though, kept silent and did not stand up.

James got the full blast, "To be Head Girl, you are supposed to be a girl!"

Approvals could be heard from all houses except for Slytherins and a number of Ravenclaws (hey, Lily can't be _that_ mean, so let's say she has friends in other houses).

Lucius nudged Lily, "You have to up hold your dignity," she ignored him, "if not for you, then for the house, for Slytherin."

Lily glared at Luscious because she hadn't any choice _but_ to stand up and acknowledge the title. She stood up and crossed her arms and glared at everybody. This is going to be _such_ a long year.

~`~`~`~`~

**My note: Hey, guys! Like it? It actually _has_ a plot, maybe revealed on the next chapter or so, and I'm not about to forget it again. It includes Voldie and some dares, I hope you like it! This story was bugging me, and so I made it. I'm very serious about this one so maybe the updates will be more frequent, but not now, cause we're on our way to Grandma's house!**

** Really hope you like it, I'll update as soon as I can…or maybe…*shrug* wish me a happy birthday and please review, flames are accepted, and have a pleasant day.**

** Oh, and my other story, uh, there was this someone who said there was a movie about it, I didn't know that, so do you think I should continue it? It's the one with Lily and James again. They rock!**

**            OK, sorry, for spelling Malfoy's name wrong, it's just that MS Word keeps wanting me to change the spelling to Luscious, so you know…sorry.**


	2. Slytherin' Out

Second week, the days of Hogwarts are slowly ticking away. Sooner or later everyone would leave and…the mark. It was a wonder why or how a muggleborn was accepted into Slytherin. Well, to Luscious Malfoy, Severus Snape and Malachi Zabini, you qualified if you hate Gryffindors, _know_ that you're simply better than anyone and the Dark Lord has his favor upon you. So Lily was one of them.

A pledge made, that the mark would be taken the same time as each other established their 'friendship'. It did not matter, good nor bad, right nor wrong, the Dark Lord nor the Headmaster; life is bound to end when time comes, so what would worrying do?

A smirk crept on to Lily's face, laying down on the bed staring up the ceiling. Everything doesn't matter, because they all end. We all have limits. Only Death would matter.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Hollow of the Griffin… 

_Warmth, comfort…_

_ Love…_

_ A child…_

_ Terror…_

_ "Lily, take Harry and run!"…_

_ No!_

_ The stairs…_

_ Harry…_

_ "Please not Harry — I'll do anything —"_

_ "Stand aside, girl."_

_ Death._

Lily bolted out of sleep, panting. A dream. Only a dream, it was nothing. Beads of sweat were trickling down her face, looking at the ceiling, she thought about the dream she had. Thus changing her perspective of death. Slightly.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

James entered the classroom in confidence, a little sleepy because of planning some pranks, new Quidditch strategies, but that's all right. He'll get his well-deserved sleep in this class, namely, the History of Magic. He shot a glance at his right because of the rustling of books, "Will, you stop that, Remus?" he put his forehead on his desk, "I'm trying to sleep."

The werewolf's eyes bulged and made a move to try and shake James awake, "You can't! We have a test coming on, and well…"

Behind his closed eyelids, the Head boy rolled his eyes, "Remus, that's why there're people like you who are good in that…"

Sirius slumped the big book of Wars on the desk and quickly browsed through the pages, "Now that's a sight." Commented Remus discarding James for a moment's time.

"Spare me." replied Sirius in a serious tone and then saw James with closed eyes, "James! Wake up!"

"Why?" snapped the sleepy lad. (I can really rhyme!) He was not in the mood for this right now.

"There's a test and we cannot," Sirius leaned closer to the other Marauder's ear, "cheat."

His eyes snapped open, "What?"

Remus sighed, "This is not the Muggle world, James, they were bound to find something that would keep us from…you know."

"Great."

On the other table Lily was having the same problem, the book open in the middle and her head was in her hands, "There has to be a way out of this." A simple phrase gave her an idea; she approached the other group to the person who she owed her idea, James Potter.

"There is." She answered his plea.

The Marauders stared at her disbelievingly, but at the direction of the door came the ghostly figure of Mr. Binns, suddenly, for no reason at all, Lily grabbed James by the collar and punched him to the front of the class.

The Head boy looked at Lily astonished, the attack was fake, it didn't hurt, not one bit. Her eyes have this twinkle in them and a gesture from her finger triggered him, "Why I ought to—" he advanced, the girl actually had a plan that might even work.

Smirking Lily attacked as well. They were locked in a head to head combat each just groaning and pretending to hurt or to punch until Prof. Binns had enough. He literally exploded stunning not just the fighters but the whole class as well.

"I _will not_ tolerate such misbehavior in my class!" the teacher's usually pale face was now quickly turning red. (hey, it's possible, right?)

"Y-yes, sir," Lily started and then looked at James, "but he started it!"

Quickly defending himself James answered, "You did!"

"No!" Lily pointed an accusing finger, "you did!"

"STOP IT!" now the ghost was completely red, "if you cannot act maturely, then I suggest you go out!"

Both putting their heads down they muttered quick apologies.

"But he was first, really," came a short mutter.

Prof. Binns groaned, "Out," he pointed at the door, "stay at the bathroom and both of you will have your tests _after_ this class."

"But, sir," approached James, "which bathroom."

The teacher frowned in irritation, "The girl's bathroom," he smiled, "Moaning Myryle's bathroom."

"Yes, Professor," they said in their most sincere voice and walked out the door.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

"_That_ was pure genius," praised James staring at the door.

Lily raised a brow, "Its not genius," she looked ahead and started walking, "am I not Slytherin?" 

"But you have to admit, that right there was very," he fell into step with the Head girl, "creative."

She ignored him and continued to walk on.

James blocked her and held out a hand, "I am eternally grateful."

Again she raised a brow, "I was not helping you, Potter," she spat out his name, "I was merely using you to help myself."

The boy shrugged, "I'm still eternally grateful." He was expecting that, after all, she _is _still Slytherin.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Sirius stared at the door, looked at the Professor and raised his hand.

"Yes," acknowledged Prof. Binns, "Mr. Black…?"

He stood up, "Sir, may I volunteer myself to check how things are going with the two," he cleared his throat, "I mean what if, they are still fighting?"

"Oh, very well, Mr. Black, I do not want slaughters in Hogwarts."

The seventh year strode to the door, "Thank you, Professor."

Lucius just figured out Black's plan and if it meant delaying a test for more time in study well, that wouldn't be fair if only Gryffindors have the pleasure and so he raised his hand as well, "Sir, surely sending a Gryffindor would worsen it," he stood up, "by their _loyalty_, wouldn't they fight for or with their fellow?"

The teacher sighed and it was obvious logic so he nodded his head allowing Malfoy to go out but he did not trust both of the students who just left so, "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, as the most," he searched for a word, "profound in this class could you both kindly make _sure_ that the brawl is no more?"

"Yes, Professor."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

No one really did go into the bathroom, Lily and James parted ways to study. Eventually, Luscious and Sirius found them and being the most logical, Snape and Lupin figured out where their groups were thus the problem was solved.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

** My Note: This here is actually a true story. Not experienced by me however. My aunt did, ain't she cool? She was probably Sirius and they were only four. All of them were best of friends and probably read each other's mind or something. Her story was so original that I just _had_ to put it here! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**

Uh, if people want to attempt this, I would advice them not to…::shrug::


	3. Soap Operas and Drafts

            James scratched his head and sighed, he turned his head to Sirius who was blowing gum and signaled him to come nearer, "How's this?"

            Sirius popped his gum and looked at the paper, "Next prank?" 

            The Head boy grinned and winked, giving the paper to his friend.

            Sirius rubbed his hands together, "It's show time, James, get your cloak—"

            "Now?" 

            Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes!" and he shooed James with his hands, "don't you know that we haven't pulled a prank since the start of this year? By Heavens have you been—"

            James began walking faster and faster, "Yes, mother!"

            The boy grinned and put his hands in his hips and did a high-pitched voice, "If your father only _knew_! He would be very disappointed with you, young man and don't you '_mother_'me!" he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped a few invisible tears, "and I carried you for nine months, James, _nine_ months! And then I—"

            "Sirius!" came a startled cry from the fourth member of the Marauders who just entered, "you're pregnant?"

            Remus, who was by the fireplace reading a book stood up and started walking towards Sirius and grabbed him on his arms and shook him. Hard. The brown haired boy started to cry hysterically, "My wife is pregnant!"

            James looked disgusted and turned away, "I'm getting my cloak!"

            Peter looked dumbfound, "Are we going to have a soap opera?" 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

            Early morning, as usual, Lily put on pants, put her cap on her head and walked to the Great hall, she never bothered to close her robe, everyone knew she wore pants so it isn't any secret. In the Great Hall, she reached the table she sat down, idly played with her food waiting patently for her companions to join her. 

She checked her watch and they were late, all three of them. The Head girl looked at the door and at that precise moment saw a head poke in and the jerkily poked out. Severus.

            She got up and walked to Snape wondering why they were doing whatever it is they're doing. As the red head reached the entrance door a hand grabbed her and covered her mouth, "Shh, Evans, it's me."

            "Lucius," she breathed as he released her, "What is the matter to all of you?"

            "Potter," they all hissed.

            Lily rolled her eyes, "Now what did that mop-freak do to you now?"

            "Well," explained the third boy (Blaise Zabini's dad, have no name yet, sorry, any suggestions?), "you see, we woke up this morning, doing the standard routine and then there was suddenly a draft and—well…"

            "For goodness sake! What is it?"

            The three boys looked at each other and had each had a helpless look in their eyes, looked…down. Their black robes were open and where there were suppose to be pants were "mildly" short skirts, Lily couldn't help but giggle and slap Severus on the shoulder, "What's the problem then?" she managed to say in between laughs.

            "Stop it," Snape hissed, "we can't close our robes in other words they're stuck!"

            Lily just gave them a wolf whistle and continued on laughing, stumping her feet, thanking the gods that she had her pants—wait did someone open a window or was there a breeze? She looked down, "Holy—" and started clasping her robes, but to no avail.

            Grinning from ear to ear Zabini chuckled, "Guess we're stuck in the same boat, huh, Lili_a_?"

            Lily glared at them. The meanest glare she could muster up.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

**            My Note: Little too short? Well, don't worry; the next chapter will be the Dare!!! I promise. So there a prank, and the dare, connected ::wink, wink:: hope you appreciate it, even though it's a tad bit too short! Just came home from a vacation from the beach so still need my rest ::looks for the connection on what was just said:: oh, well ::shrugg:: R&R!**


	4. Too Mad to Care

Lily blinked her eyes, there was no possible way that _this _could happen, after all, and she _did_ put pants on this morning. Well, no one in the world could even attempt this but, "Potter!" growling and jerking her head the Great Hall and taking a step only to be stopped by Malachi Zabini (bear with me here, kay? You didn't give any suggestions!)

"Have you gone _mad_?" he hissed angrily, "you're committing social suicide!"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed," Lily glared at him, "I'm a _girl_ and _am_ entitled to wear skirts—"

Severus raised a brow, "Then why have you not worn them before?"

"Oh, I wear them," she said shaking herself free from the boy's grasp, "just not in school."

"Why not in school?"

"Because they're no comfortable, okay? Now if you don't mind!" she angrily took another step but stopped, "On the other hand though…it _is _suicide!"

Lucius balled his fists, "I'm afraid I will have to _kill_ Potter!"

Laughter answered him, filled with glee and amusement, followed by another and yet another _and_ another, "Of course you're afraid _Ms. _Malfoy, you don't have the guts to actually kill me!"

"Potter you lunatic!" hissing the addressed boy took an angry step forward.

Snape drew an accusing finger, "you crazy Marauders!" spitting the groups name like acid, and advanced as well.

"Bastards!" Malachi just ran forward, as did Snape and Malfoy, Lily started as well but the look on James's eyes, the twinkle, it…meant something. And they were not even doing anything, their wands in their robed, their hands not fisted, it was like they had a plan. 

It just _had _to hit her too late, when she at last made a move to stop the three angry boys, they were by the entrance of the Great Hall with spotlights shown by them. Each light had a different shade of…pink, the boys were paralyzed on the spot, all eyes were on them.

"_Caliendrum_!" Remus shouted, a smirk not leaving his face, he made a swish and placed his wand back in his robes. Out of nowhere, wigs appeared and positioned themselves comfortably on the three Slytherins' heads, with matching pink bows. Lily smacked her temple and shook her head, the trio by the spotlight could only bulge their eyes and tremble.

Sirius muttered a spell to make his voice loud enough for everyone to hear and pointed at his neck, "_Ladies_," he glanced at the three embarrassed students who were trying their best to hide the rather uncomfortable skirts, "and Gentlemen, I present: The _Dancing_ Slytherins!"

James came in twirling his wand and wiggled his eyebrows, "_Salto_," he said casually and automatically making the trio began a rather strange dance, it was like invincible hands held each boy's hand and guided it in the air, their faces twisted in a horrified state and by reading their expressions, there would probably be dead Marauders sooner or later. They danced and danced as if there was no tomorrow. Or just until the Headmaster arrived along with the teachers who, seeing them with angelic expressions and practically a halo on their heads, gave them suspicious looks.

As for Severus, Lucius and Malachi they took their chance and scrambled off followed by a rather guilty Lily and the giggles and chuckles from students all around, plus the curious glances from the Professors. Nevertheless, there was only one thing in their minds, even Lily, revenge.

~`~`~`~`~

"You _knew_ they planned this?" hissed Lucius still blushing and shaking from the ordeal glaring at Lily.

The addressed sighed in frustration and continued on walking, "I did not _know_, I figured it out!"

Severus followed the schoolgirl shaking his head, "Look, whatever it was, we have to get back," he looked at everyone who fell in step with Lily in the eye and continued with a determined voice, "we just have to."

Malachi clenched his fists, "He made a fatal mistake."

"All, of them did," Severus added.

As they were reaching the end of the corridor, giggles greeted them, "Well, if it isn't the _girls_," said a fellow seventh year in the Hufflepuff house, her eyes landed on the Head girl, "if you ask me, she's more boyish than an of you, combined!" 

Severus charged but Lily held her back, "What do you sissies want?"

The girl with her two other friends lifted their eyebrows, "Did _she_ just call us sissies? You don't even have the guts to wear skirts!"

"I can too!" defended Lily, instantly getting frustrated.

The second young woman walked closer, "You're just too scared because you know no one would even look at you twice!"

Lily held out her tongue she balled her fists and crossed her arms, "I don't like boys," her eyes flickered to her group of comrades, "in _that_ way, you got that?" she rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "not like people like you who…" she trailed off, grinning because of what she just thought. You know, she thought the _thought_, if you know what I mean.

Sighing the challenging schoolgirls said, "Yes and you'll die a virgin, and so on and so forth, what are you? A lesbian?"

That took Lily off guard, "Hell no!"

"That's what you say," said the third one lazily, the three boys looked disgusted.

Steam was literally coming out of Lily's ears, "I can prove it, you damned Hufflepuff bi—"

"Do so, now," tested the first, "_tempt_ someone," she looked at Lily's petite body, "with that."

The Slytherin Head girl gave them a disgusted look, "Who? One of them?" she asked gesturing at her male companions. 

"No," the second stroked her chin, "it has to be hard."

"Yeah! Someone who wouldn't get seduced," remarked the third and snapped her fingers, "I got it Brittany!"

"Well?" Lily and Brittany the Hufflepuff asked in union.

The third girl's eyes twinkled following a certain boy with messy jet-black hair, "James Potter," she breathed dreamily.

"James Potter," repeated the leader of the challenging group, grinning.

~`~`~`~`~

** My Note: that's it! Sorry it took so long, I was busy and I had a pretty rough week, hope you guys like it! Eight days till my birthday! Oh the Latin? I took it from a type-in-translation web, so the first word means, "wig" lol, and the second means, "dance" oh, and sorry for spelling Draco's dad's name wrong!**


	5. Jaw Dropping

James Potter was feeling extremely happy, the prank went fine, it was a weekend and all was well, although he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was stalking him but every time he felt it, he shrugged his shoulders thinking, 'Poor girl, another one caught by the Potter charms.' He concentrated on his cards, Exploding Snaps needs a lot of focus, and after all it _explodes_, never the less he lost. 

Sighing and submitting to his defeat, he got up; bidding farewell to his comrades retreated to the common room to get the map and new blue prints for the nest prank. The Head boy's quarters was a very convenient place and not very far from the House and not to mention the privacy.

Reaching the entrance to his destination after the series of continuously changing staircases, he stretched his arms, feeling a little bit tired and complimented the fat lady as always and said the password, he looked back and again shrugged his shoulders, 'That stalker just never gives up.' He went in, oblivious of what horror awaits in the next few minuites.

~`~`~`~`~

"This is it," whispered Brittany excitedly thinking that this Evans boy/girl person would surely be in for the embarrassment of a lifetime, shoving Lily towards the portrait, she rubbed her hands together and stepped back to the shadows.

Lily sighed, "Why me?" she muttered, cursing her dire fate as she made her way to the entrance of Gryffindor common room, "er, Hi," she greeted the Fat Lady with a sweet smile but the addressed just gave her a raised brow, "Marauders." 

Frowning the Fat Lady asked, "What brings you here, little girl?"

"Little?" her eyes blazed, "y-you called me _little_? Well you should—" she breathed deeply, meditating a few seconds, she plead, "I told you the pass code, let me in," she stole a glance at the Fat Lady who was obviously waiting for the word, "please."

She swung open, hesitant, but she opened and Lily climbed in followed by three boys and three girls who mumbled, "We're with her." 

Being a nice Saturday morning, no one was in the common room; Lily thanked her luck, except of course James Potter. He was sitting on a couch for one, his nose in a piece of parchment and his feet on the table. The Head girl looked back, seeing everyone hiding and shooing her to do it, she sighed in frustration but readied her self anyway. (Oh, boy! Now I'm getting excited!)

~`~`~`~`~

"Hello, Potter," called a voice that was all too familiar.

"Evans?" he took his legs off the table and hid the Marauders map in his pocket, "what are you doing here?"

(Great! I'm watching Beauty and the Beast and Lily's about to seduce James, I tell you, I'm trembling!) 

Lily bit her lower lip, it was now or never, she thought and looked straight him also taking her hat off, letting her long, beautiful mahogany locks tumble down her shoulders and framing her rather flushed face, all eyes just bulged, especially the boys'. She gave him a sure smile, seeing that he was certainly caught into her web, "I was wondering…" she trailed off, her voice in a low husky seductive way, taking a step forward flashing her legs, to lure him even deeper.

"W-wondering…?" James cleared his throat, beads of sweat started forming on his forehead.

She couldn't think of anything else to do so she slowly took her robe off, saying nothing, again taking another step following an invincible straight line and took her eyes off his for a moment. He was completely mesmerized! She grinned and knowing the effect and took off her vest too, discarding it to the floor, she was getting bolder by the minute. Now, Lily glided, overly confident and perceptively sure that by now she had won, over to him in the straight line that she followed and loosened her blouse, three buttons.

More sweat was forming not only on his face but also to his whole body; he gulped feeling his throat dry and completely paralyzed to the spot. Now she took her silver and green necktie, currently close to him, she put it around his neck and pushed him lightly to her. He was breathing heavily, the way it landed on her face lightly brushing some strands of hair on her face, James gulped again.

"I was wondering," she moistened her lips, bringing them closer to his close enough for a sense of wanting from the boy's side of course, her right hand silently playing with his unruly black hair, his trembling arms shyly resting on her waist which he found beautifully curved just right for his arms. Her eyes were half closed, he didn't notice that she had long lashes before, or how wonderfully pale her skin was and the way her cheeks turned that pretty shade of red, or the lock of hair that fell on her forehead…

"W-wondering what?" his voice shaky, his eyes were intensely focused on her and just her. Lily's hand stopped playing with his hair and move smoothly to his cheek and slithered, cupping one side of his face and brought it closer to hers.

Only inches apart, she completely closed her eyes and whispered, in her husky voice, "Are you seduced?"

"Yes," he groaned, James didn't know why she was doing this, but he liked it anyway and slowly made a move to close the gap between them but she backed away a step.

"I didn't hear you," she said, still in that voice that he liked, staring at his chest, "James," her hair falling down and covering her face and smirk.

"I am," he answered louder.

Lily looked up with a humble smile, just a shy curve of lips, and said, "Louder."

James grinned at her, "Yes!" he leaned to get a taste of those perfect, soft pink lips, but she pulled away. Her head drawn down and her shoulders slightly bouncing as she made her way to her clothes, "Lily, what's wrong?" he asked with concern, she's probably crying, he thought.

She threw her head back, chuckling and shaking her head. She picked her base ball cap up and gathered up her hair and put it on, now fully dressed she held her stomach and laughed like a man being tickled by monkeys with ostrich feathers. As she did the six hiding students emerged, the three girls huffing as they made their way out the portrait hole and the three boys who erlier was too focused by the prank that hit them this morning are now all with bulged eyes and dropped jaws, "I have to go, Potter," Lily said as she dragged her three friends to the exit, "thank you for your cooperation!"

James was confused, "Lily, wait!" he called to her, a second after she went out of the common room.

She poked her head, "What?" Lily smirked evilly, "no 'Lily Christmastreeliy' or 'Green eyed Tomboy' or, or those other stuff you used to call me?"

"N-no," James turned pink, "I regret everything, Lily, I'm so sorry because now I realize that you are the sun, the moon, the stars…" he said gesturing all over the place.

The Head girl lifted an eyebrow, "Er, Whatever you say, Potter, but I really have to—"

She was cut off by James kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his, "Please don't leave, love, I'll do anything!"

Lily twitched; she really, really has to get the hell out of here and what if Potter was looking beneath her skirt…skirt, she smirked, "Anything?"

~`~`~`~`~

My Note: I should stop here, yes? My eyelids are getting heavy, I'm getting sleepy, sleepier…::yawn:: sorry, I tried! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and expect some slightly detailed chapters, uh, as you can see it is now rated R, cause of the seduction and things, ::shrug:: do you want them to swear? Come on! Vote! 

Well, hope you were satisfied; I wasn't going to do this until next week, but today is my b-day…::yawn:: and I want everyone happy, cause I'm feeling all spoilt and all…


End file.
